1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consecutive reading method for a computer game that displays scenes of the game on the computer screen and reads data related to the game into resident memory from a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional car race games and similar computer programs use graphical data within a volume range that can be stored in the computer's own memory in order to avoid the need to read data during the game play. Reading data during the race in a conventional race game often results in the screen freezing temporarily. In order to avoid such stoppage in game play, game manufacturers design courses that use the same graphical data at a plurality of points during the race in order to create lengthy racecourses while avoiding the need to read data during the race.
When using the same graphical data for multiple points of the racecourse, however, the game graphics become monotonous with the same bridges, road surfaces, curves, and signs, for example, appearing at multiple locations along the racecourse. However, if such data is not used repeatedly, data that does not need to be displayed is left resident in memory, limiting the game to a short racecourse or lower quality graphics.